


Lost Bullets

by EmilyMaximoff



Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Clint Barton Feels Guilty, Clint Barton Has A Twin, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Post-Marvel Ultimates ·3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: It all starts with Clint accidentally killing Pietro. A stray bullet, a broken relationship, unavoidable guilt, and Clint's thoughts about ending it all, is what will be seen in this fic.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character (Referenced)
Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150970





	Lost Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warnings: Mentions of suicide (and how to kill yourself, please don't try that in your house)

The noise of a gun being fired, screaming and crying. It's the only thing Clint can hear.

  
He looks up at the gun in his hands, his fingers twitch and the gun falls to the ground, making a soft sound as it meets the leaves on the forest floor. The blonde doesn't even seem able to lift his head and observe the atrocity he's committed, but he already has an idea of what he's going to have to look at. Pietro Maximoff, better known as Quicksilver, lying on the ground, blood gushing from his wound, life slowly leaving Pietro's eyes, that thought was more than too much for poor Clint.

  
Clint can't say it was his fault at all, Pietro had come between the bullet and Magneto - although it had been pretty stupid to shoot a mutant who can control metal - and Clint wasn't quick enough to stop himself. It was up to Pietro to dodge the bullet or deflect the bullet to Magneto, but even for those two, it was too late, the damage had already been done.

  
Finally, Clint was forced to lift his head when he heard a heartbreaking cry from Emily, his sister, who ran towards the bleeding sprinter and placed his head on her lap, she closed her eyes and began to mutter under her breath, trying to use his magic to heal Pietro's wounds but, as Clint learned seconds ago, it was too late for everyone, no matter how hard they tried to help.

  
"Stay, stay, stay. Please stay with me" Emily pleaded between sobs.

  
The sprinter closed his eyes, and they did not open again. After so much shaking, Clint's knees finally gave out and he fell to his knees to the ground, tears threatened to come out of his blue eyes at any moment, but nothing happened, the blonde didn't even have the ability to cry at that moment.

  
Emily left Pietro's body on the ground and stood up, she positioned herself in front of Clint and looked at him, but on her face no trace of that look full of affection and that smile with which Emily used to look at Clint could be found Instead, the only thing that stood out in those beautiful green eyes was disappointment, mixed with anger, and the smile was replaced by a grimace of sadness. The redhead placed her hand on Clint's shoulder and subsequently removed her hand to clap sarcastically.

"Very good, Clint, you did, you finally ruined everything, I really congratulate you and I hope you are already happy" he said, with all the cruelty possible and left without saying anything else.

  
The blonde wanted to go after her and tell her that everything had been an accident, but his legs did not move, he stayed there, kneeling on the floor. The other Avengers left too, some didn't even look at Clint, others looked at him in disgust and the few that were left looked at him with pity, and to be frank, Clint didn't blame them.

Magneto took the lifeless body of his son and left as well, leaving Clint alone, on his knees and wanting to shed tears that were probably never going to come out.


End file.
